Prêt à mille et une choses pour toi
by Saraadvg
Summary: Un OS surprenant sur un couple détonnant.


**Chapitre 1 : "Prêt à mille et une choses pour toi** ", écrit le 22/05/2010  
Ici, l'OS est du point de vue d'Hermione.

\- Harry arrête ! m'écriais- je  
\- Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un.

Encore une dispute qui tournait autour du même sujet, la nouvelle copine de Harry. Bien sûr j'étais heureuse pour eux. Ils étaient tous deux de bons amis et méritaient chacun le bonheur : mais pas ensemble ! C'était juste inconcevable ! Après toutes les fois où, avec Ron, ils s'étaient moqués d'elle ; après leur début d'amitié houleuse, entrecoupée d'incompréhension et de total désintéressement. Non ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Je ne comprenais pas, Ron non plus d'ailleurs. Pendant des semaines on avait remarqué que Harry semblait s'intéresser à Ginny, et ce n'était pas trop tôt, mais du jour au lendemain, il nous faisait son éloge à elle, et ne voyait qu'elle. Si encore ils avaient eu l'air normaux, on ne s'y serait pas opposé. Mais déjà qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment, on pouvait dire que leur couple était loin de l'être.

Tout avait commencé par un jeu. Soudainement elle lui avait demandé de faire des choses pour elle, et aveuglement il y avait consenti. Un matin elle voulait des dizaines de roses, un après-midi s'introduire dans les appartements de Rogue, et un soir dormir dans la Forêt interdite, sous les étoiles. Ce matin, alors que tous avaient cours, il fallait que Harry aille la rejoindre pour se baigner dans le lac. Elle n'avait pas cours et évidemment, elle voulait que son Harry, vienne lui tenir compagnie. Désespérée je le vit partir en direction du parc. Je me retournai vers Ron, abasourdie.  
\- Je crois que je vais jeter l'éponge, me dit-il dans un souffle, avec sur le visage, une mine dépitée.  
\- Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu changer en si peu de temps, il y a quelques semaines, il l'aimait bien, sans plus. Il faisait même des pronostics sur leur avenir à elle et Neville, et aujourd'hui elle est « la femme de sa vie » ! Tu es sûr Ron, qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé d'elle d'un ton plus qu'amical ?  
\- Je te le dis et te le répète Hermy, jamais il ne m'a parlé d'elle.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler Hermy s'il-te-plaît, dis-je excédée. J'ai déjà assez de Graup.  
Ron rit. Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers notre salle de cours, Mais pour une fois je ne fus pas attentive, j'essayais désespérément de trouver une raison à cette « engouement ». Sans succès.

Quand nous sortîmes de cours, nous nous rendîmes compte que le lac avait était transformé en un véritable lit de pétales de lilas. Ron en était bouche-bée, moi je soupirai d'exaspération. Je craquais, c'était tout les jours plus extravagant, on aurait dit qu'elle lui lançait une sorte de défi des « mille et une nuit ». Chaque jour elle le rapprochait d'elle en lui faisant accomplir ses moindres désirs. Tous les jours Poudlard retenait son souffle, attendant impatient, le pari de Harry Potter. Justement, devant ce lac de lilas, se tenait la jolie blonde et le brun à lunettes. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser et je pus contempler leurs profils. Lui, Harry, mon meilleur ami et elle, celle que je ne comprenais plus : Luna Lovegood.

Cette grande fille, aux cheveux d'or, qui avait toujours l'air d'être dans la lune. Celle que Harry surnommait avant Loufoca. Elle s'était fait une place dans l'esprit de l'Elu. Il ne semblait vivre que pour la servir. Et que faisait-elle en échange ? L'aimerait-elle en retour ? Ce serait la moindre des choses me direz-vous ! Et bien non, elle jouait. Point. Cette obsession qu'il avait d'elle n'était qu'un jeu. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et tout cela me dépassait. Quand j'avais essayé d'en parler à Harry, il m'avait répété à chaque fois sa même réplique « tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour ». C'est lui qui me disait ça ! Alors qu'il savait bien que je me languissais de Ron depuis longtemps. Il savait le mal que ce dernier m'avait fait en sortant avec ces filles idiotes. Mais non, aujourd'hui Harry oubliait tout. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir des nuits d'insomnies où il m'avait avoué qu'il aimait Ginny et avait souffert avec moi à cause de Ron. Il y avait certainement quelque chose qui m'avait échappé. A moins que ce ne soit trop évident...

Moi, l'esprit le plus intelligent de Poudlard, et le plus prometteur de sa génération ; j'avais omis une simple chose. Une simple goutte en fait. Rose pâle, voilà ce que je n'avais pas vu. Un matin tranquille et immobile, j'avais négligé une petite fiole qui se glisse dans un jus de citrouille. Un simple filtre d'amour, trop évident et trop banal... Je n'ai pas vu Luna qui nous enlevait, à Ron et à moi, notre Elu... Harry. Il sera donc, jusqu'à ce que ce jeu cesse, esclave des mille et un désirs d'une princesse lunaire. 


End file.
